sentofandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Shadows
This article seeks to explain and evaluate the three instigators of the events that have built up to the creation of Modern Yatan: Kaylen, Drayon, and Zade. Aswell as the family ties that brought Kaylen and Zade to their limits. * Year 295 -Zade married Kaylicia Cherra. * Year 299 - Zade and Kaylicia conceived Kaylen * Year 312 - Zade and Kaylicia conceived Alcia * Year 316 - Elwood and Kaylicia conceived Elenai * Year 319 - Zade found out he was not Elenai’s father, hurt Kaylicia and locked Elenai in a room. Elenai’s power erupted out of control and destroyed the whole house and 5 of their neighbors. Zade shielded his family and all of the neighbors died, except one family that also housed a Sento. * Year 319 - Elwood urged his brothers to save Elenai from the household, and Typhallos only agreed because of her dangerous abilities as she is the only Temaera with Dark energy powers. (Nyx is unknown) * Year 319 - Zade sends his wife into Exile and abandons his family. Disappears from the Dark Nation Council. * Year 322- Kaylen becomes Rida and leads military * Year 324- Kaylen brings military to its height and attacks fire nation * Year 324- Kaylen leads the attack on Fire Nation, nations rebel and Attack on the Shadow Nation War begins. ''' '''Kaylen Kaylen felt neglected and had a power issue, causing him to focus on the military after losing his sister and father, as well as his mother. His mentor, Drayon, had led him into the path to attacking The Fire Nation. During the attack on his home, he met again with his father, and they organized a way to save their people. The Eritomoru, as well as a way to show the other nations they are not weak. Kaylen did not save his sister, as Zade urged him there was not enough time to go back and get her in the neighboring city. Zade Zade had left his family after being confronted by a member of the Kikono. After having sent his wife into exile in a rage, the Kikono told him he was destroying everything he loved and his nation too. They sent him to find his wife to make amends. He finds her, but she is slain. Zade is torn apart, but he does not know the Kikono orchestrated her death. Guilty with knowing he caused his soulmate to be slain, he went back to the Kikono to ask for their help in restoring his nation to its former glory. They told him it was too late and gave him the weight to bear that he got his nation destroyed. They told him the only option was to reconnect with his son and guide him into creating an organization that would bring destruction to the other nations to allow the survivors of the shadow nation to rebuild. Drayon Drayon was always apart of the Kikono since he was a child, and was close with Kyokku and most importantly, Somnium. He was a creation of Somnium, after all. He grew as a child alongside Zade and then mentored Kaylen.